Womanizer
by the lil witch
Summary: SONGFIC- Hermione is going to teach a womanizer a lesson he will never forget- A ONE-SHOT


_This is just a random thing that popped into my head. Enjoy _

_p.s I don't own anything! _

**Womanizer!**

_Take deep breaths, Hermione. Deep breaths. _I think as I pace around backstage waiting to be introduced to the audience. I have been this planning for months ever since Ginny came to me telling me about **him**. It just sped up the progress as **he **started showing an interest in me. Soon **he** will get what **he** deserves!

"Mia, everyone is ready. Are you sure you want to do this?" Ginny asks as she walks over to me. Over the years Ginny has filled out more and has got a nice figure cutesy to Quidditch. Her flowing red hair and sparkling hazel eyes just make the boys go crazy. I nod at her, too scared to open my mouth. Looking in the mirror, I don't think anyone will believe what I'm wearing. A black and red corset dress, that which ends at mid thigh. My hair, which has calmed down over the years, is left natural. I have a little bit of make-up on, but not much as I don't like the stuff. Putting a silk dressing gown over my outfit I make my way over to the stage entrance. Dumbledore gives me a nod showing that he has introduced me. As I walk to centre stage, ('we always put the microphone there' my butt! They just wanted me to walk more) I look over the crowed and see some of my friends faces. Then I see **him**. Looking at me through lustful gray eyes, ha like I'd give him anything. The music starts and I no it's time. Slipping the dressing gown off, I hear gaps going all around the hall. Looking at in **his** direction I see **him** lick his lips. _The fun's just begging_ I think as I grab the mic and start to sing:

_**Superstar  
Where you from, how's it going?  
I know you  
Gotta clue, what youre doing?  
You can play brand new to all the other chicks out here  
But I know what you are, what you are, baby  
**_

I start to dirty dance around the stage, not taking my eyes of him.

_**  
Look at you  
Gettin' more than just re-up  
Baby, you  
Got all the puppets with their strings up  
Fakin' like a good one, but I call 'em like I see 'em  
I know what you are, what you are, baby**_

Womanizer  
Woman-Womanizer  
You're a womanizer  
Oh Womanizer  
Oh You're a Womanizer Baby  
You, You You Are  
You, You You Are  
Womanizer, Womanizer, Womanizer

Boy don't try to front I (I) know just (just) what you are (are are)  
Boy don't try to front I (I) know just (just) what you are (are are)

You Got Me Goin'  
You're Oh-So Charmin'  
But I can't do it  
U Womanizer

Boy don't try to front I (I) know just (just) what you are (are are)  
Boy don't try to front I (I) know just (just) what you are (are are)

You Say I'm Crazy  
I got Your Crazy  
You're nothing but  
A Womanizer

Daddy-O  
You got the swagger of champion  
Too bad for you  
Just can't find the right companion  
I guess when you have one too many, makes it hard  
It could be easy  
Who you are, that's who you are, baby

Lollipop  
Must mistake me you're a sucker  
To think that I  
Would be a victim not another  
Say it, play it how you wanna  
But no way I'm ever gonna fall for you, never you, baby

Womanizer  
Woman-Womanizer  
You're a womanizer  
Oh Womanizer  
Oh You're a Womanizer Baby  
You, You You Are  
You, You You Are  
Womanizer, Womanizer, Womanizer

Boy don't try to front I (I) know just (just) what you are (are are)  
Boy don't try to front I (I) know just (just) what you are (are are)

You Got Me Goin'  
You're Oh-So Charmin'  
But I can't do it  
U Womanizer

Boy don't try to front I (I) know just (just) what you are (are are)  
Boy don't try to front I (I) know just (just) what you are (are are)

You Say I'm Crazy  
I got Your Crazy  
You're nothing but  
A Womanizer

Maybe if we both lived in different worlds  
(Womanizer Womanizer Womanizer Womanizer)  
It would be all good, and maybe I could be ya girl  
But I can't 'cause we don't  
You...

Womanizer  
Woman-Womanizer  
You're a womanizer  
Oh Womanizer  
Oh You're a Womanizer Baby  
You, You You Are  
You, You You Are  
Womanizer, Womanizer, Womanizer

Boy don't try to front I (I) know just (just) what you are (are are)  
Boy don't try to front I (I) know just (just) what you are (are are)

You Got Me Goin'  
You're Oh-So Charmin'  
But I can't do it  
U Womanizer

Boy don't try to front I (I) know just (just) what you are (are are)  
Boy don't try to front I (I) know just (just) what you are (are are)

You Say I'm Crazy  
I got Your Crazy  
You're nothing but  
A Womanizer

Boy don't try to front I (I) know just (just) what you are (are are)  
Boy don't try to front I (I) know just (just) what you are (are are)  


I jump of the stage and start walking towards **him** still singing.

_**  
Womanizer  
Woman-Womanizer  
You're a womanizer  
Oh Womanizer  
Oh You're a Womanizer Baby!**_

I finish the song standing in fount of **him**. The applause of all the Hogwarts girls is deafening and all **he** can do is stand there and smirk at me. Leaning down, I feel the warmth of his breath on my neck.

"Nice show Granger. Maybe you can give me a privet one later in that outfit of yours?" he asked, amusement clear in his voice.

"Not even if you paid me, ferret" I replied laughing but all he does is smirk, "you're not going to play with girls hearts anymore if I have a say in it, Draco Malfoy!"

_What did you think? Oh and here is the address to Hermione's costume:_

_.___

_Please review!_


End file.
